


a method to the madness

by honeysigh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, light petplay, sex for stress-relieving purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: He’d gotten the mirror before they moved into the bigger dorm, keeping it to himself when none of the other members objected. It comes in handy in moments like these—because he knows Beomgyu, and he knows what he wants.That’s part of the deal, he thinks to himself. That Yeonjun understands what Beomgyu needs from him without having to ask too much. (Or, Beomgyu gets stressed out, sometimes. Yeonjun always, always knows how to take care of him.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	a method to the madness

**Author's Note:**

> **note** : my previous username was **retrofaery**!
> 
> here to fulfill **bonkfest prompt #57** : _beomjun sitting in front of a mirror, beomgyu sitting against yeonjun, his back to yeonjun’s chest. yeonjun has his ankles hooked around beomgyu’s so his legs have to stay open so he can see yeonjun touching him, opening him up. after a looooong bit of teasing from the elder and a lot of begging and whining from beomgyu yeonjun finally has enough and pushes him down onto the carpet and starts to fuck him hard._
> 
> honestly, it was really straightforward, so i have no complaints. i hope everyone, but especially the person who allowed me to write my favorite kind of trashy porn (Edging with Feelings) enjoys! 
> 
> please make sure to leave comments and kudos if you do enjoy this fic and the other bonkfest prompts, also! we all worked super hard to bring this to life ♡♡♡

It's all too easy to make space and time for this. Yeonjun catches the stress etched out on Beomgyu's features only after Soobin does—a talent of their leader's that used to unnerve him, though he's more than grateful for it now.

Either way, Soobin notices, and then Yeonjun notices too. And afterwards, all he needs to do is angle Soobin a look, raised eyebrows and an expectant purse of his lips, for Soobin to stand up and clap his hands together. “Taehyun, Kai,” he calls the youngest boys from where the two are scrolling through their phones, Kai with a bowl of ramen precariously perched in his lap. “Remember when I promised I'd take you guys to a movie?”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “You said you'd do that on a rainy day off, though, hyung.”

“The specifics aren't necessary,” Soobin waves off. “Okay, let's head out.”

“Gonna stay home,” Yeonjun says by way of explanation when Kai turns to give him a questioning glance. “I'm gonna practice again later. Beomgyu's in his room,” he adds when Kai opens his mouth. “I don't think he feels well.”

Kai shrugs. “Watch over him, hyung,” Taehyun says as he throws his jacket on. Soobin winks at Yeonjun, a smile twisting his lips up as he ushers them out of the dorm.

Yeonjun takes his time, scrolling through his phone for a few minutes in case Taehyun and Kai pop in again. He doubts they'd be able to get through Soobin without a warning text from their leader, but it's best to be careful.

He hums nonsensically as he slides off of the barstool next to their small countertop, making his way to the cupboard. He fills up a glass of cold water and grabs one of the few snacks they have left still sitting about before he pads down the hallway, making his way to the room Beomgyu shares with Soobin.

The door is cracked up just enough for Yeonjun to catch a blurry image of Beomgyu sprawled out in his bed, watching something on his phone with a bored expression and one airpod in.

“Yah,” Yeonjun calls after a moment. “I know you heard me coming down here. Am I allowed in or what?”

Beomgyu doesn't even startle, confirming his suspicions. “Oh, you know,” he says in that haughty tone of voice he only ever uses when he's joking but exhausted. “Of course you can come in, hyung.”

“Thanks,” Yeonjun says dryly as he pushes the door open slowly with his toe. The inside of their room is oddly cold, and he shivers, making his way to wear Beomgyu's relaxed out on the sheets. His naturally wide eyes track every movement, and Yeonjun pretends he doesn't notice it as he sets the glass of water down on the nightstand. Then he raises an eyebrow at the younger boy, settling his hands on his hips. “So. What's up?”

“What's up?” Beomgyu yawns and shuts his phone off, stretching slowly. It's a pretty thing to watch, Yeonjun will admit—the way he drags a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes as his black shirt rides up the expanse of his stomach just a little, completely unintentional, makes him instinctively want to look away. “I dunno. What's up with you?”

Yeonjun frowns as he sits on the edge of Beomgyu's bed. He has to lean forward so as to not hit his head on the top bunk, and Beomgyu shifts over to make space. “Don't be like that with me, Beomgyu-ah,” he says carefully. “You've been off all day.”

Beomgyu gives him a dry, sarcastic-sounding laugh that makes Yeonjun raise an eyebrow. “Am I not allowed to have an off day?”

“You're allowed to have an off day,” Yeonjun says. “I'm also allowed to try and help you through it, though.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, making a huffy noise as he sets his phone down and rolls over to his side. Yeonjun sighs. He hates when Beomgyu's like this—evasive and skittish in a way that makes an anxious energy radiate off of him, settling just underneath Yeonjun's skin like an itch.

“Listen, Beomgyu,” he says slowly, and Beomgyu's gaze flickers back towards him. “You absolutely don't have to tell me what's bothering you, okay? If that's what makes you comfortable, that's fine. Let me just offer you some options for what we can do while the rest of the boys are out in the meantime. Does that sound good?”

He says it slowly, evenly. It likely sounds condescending to Beomgyu, if the way his brows pull together just so goes by any indication. “Okay,” the younger boy says.

Yeonjun offers Beomgyu a smile. “Alright. You can come with me to practice—which I doubt you want to do,” he laughs when Beomgyu wrinkles his nose in obvious disdain, “I'm just listing it out as an option. We can order food and watch a movie or whatever you're interested in out in the living room. I could leave you alone, too, if that's what you really want. Or we could—well.”

He pauses, embarrassment washing over him. They've been doing this for a while, and yet it's still an awkward topic. Beomgyu stares at him blankly for a moment before he gets it, raising an eyebrow as he parts his lips. Closes them again. Then he says, “O-oh.”

“I assume you know what I'm talking about at this point,” Yeonjun says.

“I do,” Beomgyu says quietly. He seems more focused now, paying Yeonjun legitimate attention as he pushes his phone down off to the side and then licks his lips, and Yeonjun has to try not to stare openly. Not like he doesn't think Beomgyu would care much, what with how much they've already seen of each other, but still. “You know,” the younger boy says quietly, “you don't have to keep doing this for me, hyung. You and Soobin hyung—”

“None of this nonsense,” Yeonjun says firmly, and Beomgyu clamps his mouth shut immediately, looking guilty as he slides his gaze away. “Baby, don't worry about it. I want to do this for you, as long as you're comfortable.”

Yeonjun doesn't miss the flutter of Beomgyu's eyelashes at the pet name and stifles a smile as he bites his lip. “Um,” he says, but he doesn't sound hesitant in the way Yeonjun was worried he might. His voice has the slight shake to it that he finds all too obvious, what with the way he looks genuinely shy all of the sudden. “Y-you're sure?”

“Of course,” Yeonjun says. “If you want it, I want it.”

The fact that it doesn't take much to break Beomgyu in like this is telling enough on its own, Yeonjun thinks, because already Beomgyu is fidgeting with himself as he says, “... I think I want it.”

Yeonjun wants to raise an eyebrow and ask Beomgyu if he's sure, but he knows how easily cornered the younger boy can feel with too hard of a push. Instead he smiles sweetly and stands, helping him out of bed and kissing his forehead when he gets up. “Gonna take care of you,” he breathes, voice low, and he knows he has Beomgyu's full attention by the way he makes a small noise at the back of his throat. “Does that sound good to you?”

And Beomgyu—his breath hitches, and he leans into Yeonjun, and that's when he knows this might end up being a long, long night. “Yeah, it does.”

Yeonjun isn’t sure where or when exactly it started, but somewhere within the burn-out of training with no immediate results and the general weight of idol life, this became some sort of stress relief.

Before TXT, Yeonjun would have never considered himself the nurturing type, what with his bratty only child mindset and his lack of younger friends. And even though they’d all handed the role off to Soobin during their trainee days, it was still a complete 180 for Yeonjun to suddenly be the oldest of five boys. He still doesn’t really consider himself nurturing in the way Soobin is—sweet and pushy and empathetic—or in the way Taehyun is, strict and with the occasional sentimental moment, but there’s a protective urge that unfurls whenever he sees Beomgyu under the weather.

Maybe it’s selfish, too. Yeonjun finds he doesn’t mind what a night like this entails. Either way, Beomgyu already seems on edge.

“Hyung,” he whispers, inhaling sharply when Yeonjun drags his nails lightly up the inside of his thighs, pushing his legs apart. He’s shivering, cearly conflicted between curling in on himself and leaning back against Yeonjun’s chest. 

They’re in Yeonjun’s room, sitting on a beanbag cushion Kai had given to him as a gag gift. It’s perfectly comfortable for something like this, though—he has a soft, fluffy rug laid out in front of them, and a long towel draped over it that brings implications Yeonjun knows are likely racing through Beomgyu’s head. And across the small room from them sits a full-length mirror. 

He’d gotten the mirror before they moved into the bigger dorm, keeping it to himself when none of the other members objected. He typically only uses it when checking himself out, but it comes in handy in moments like these—because he knows Beomgyu, and he knows what he wants.

That’s part of the deal, he thinks to himself. That Yeonjun understands what Beomgyu needs from him without having to ask too much. They’ve known each other for long enough to have established rules—learning each other’s behaviors down to the slightest movement to know when either of them needs to slow down. There’s a safeword, of course, but Beomgyu has had to use it only once, and it was so long ago that the memory is a blur now.

He takes the time to ask anyway— “You’re all good?” He whispers into the shell of Beomgyu’s ear, feeling the shiver wrack through the younger boy’s body with a pleased smirk. “You’re comfortable, and everything?”

“Of course,” Beomgyu groans, already so on edge. “ _Hyung_. Just give it to me already.”

“Be a good pet and have some patience,” Yeonjun mutters, dragging his nails up Beomgyu’s thighs with just a little more force than before. Beomgyu makes a low noise and then tilts his head back further against his neck, biting his lip as he spreads his legs even further. Yeonjun tuts. “No, baby. You gotta watch yourself, remember?”

When Beomgyu lifts his head to look into the mirror, Yeonjun’s staring back at him already. They make for quite a sight, he muses inwardly. Yeonjun, fully clothed and giving Beomgyu an impassive, knowing look, and Beomgyu, naked in between his legs with his eyes already glazed over. Yeonjun pulls him further back against his chest and leans against the wall behind him, cooing when Beomgyu’s hands twitch from where they’re planted against his legs, and gets to work.

Objectively, it isn’t hard to rile Beomgyu up. The younger boy is constantly impatient, hissing when Yeonjun drips lube directly over his cock, giggling when he pushes his hips away from the cold liquid. And yet he sits as still as possible as Yeonjun wraps a hand around his half-hard cock, squeezing teasingly around the head just to watch the way his eyelids flutter.

Yeonjun works his cock slowly, at first. He lets his other hand drag up and down the expanse of his thigh in a way that seems soothing but only serves to rile Beomgyu up further, biting down a smile when Beomgyu scowls. “What is it, baby?” He asks.

“Too slow,” Beomgyu mutters.

“Don’t be ungrateful,” Yeonjun giggles. “You’ll get what you want. But _I_ wanna play with you right now.”

“Don’t care if you wanna play with me,” Beomgyu mutters, mouth opening in a whine when Yeonjun pinches his thigh and takes his hand off his cock. “ _Hyung_ , I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Yeonjun says dryly, kissing Beomgyu’s neck as he thumbs over the already-leaking tip of his dick. “What a brat, hm? Just sit pretty and let me take care of you.”

Beomgyu lets out a shuddering sigh at the indirect praise. Yeonjun has to hide his smile.

If there’s one thing Beomgyu enjoys, it’s being edged. He’d denied it so thoroughly when Yeonjun called him out on it (“I hate when you take your hand away,” he’d muttered sourly while Yeonjun laughed and the tips of Soobin’s ears went red), but Yeonjun isn’t stupid. Beomgyu is the type to tip over into desperation easily, the coil of stress and need to release snapping far too easily so that he’s whining and begging shamelessly far too soon. But he’s also overwhelmed in the best way possible when Yeonjun _finally_ lets him cum, scrabbling for purchase and crying out so loud, once, that Yeonjun had to cover his mouth with his free hand, holding him down against the bed until he melted into the sheets.

So Yeonjun takes it slow. He ignores how his own aching hard-on is trapped in the confines of his sweatpants, Beomgyu leaning back against it and squirming so that he gets only the barest of friction, in favor of watching Beomgyu take what he gives him. 

He’s _beautiful_ , and Yeonjun makes sure he knows it. “Such a pretty boy for me,” he murmurs, and Beomgyu’s mouth opens in a whine, lips already bitten red. He kisses his neck, and the younger boy makes a low noise. “Don’t you think so?”

“D-don’t make me answer that,” Beomgyu whispers, embarrassed, and Yeonjun laughs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m just letting you know.”

Beomgyu is already leaking so much that, combined with the lube, the sounds Yeonjun’s hand produces are slick and dirty and _loud_. Heat rises to Beomgyu’s cheeks when Yeonjun comments on it, and he—is so endeared.

Eventually, though, Beomgyu breaks all too soon. “‘M gonna cum,” he breathes, panting harshly as Yeonjun cups his balls with his free hand and speeds his other hand, marveling at how he glows under the light of his lamp, body stretched out for Yeonjun to stare at through the mirror. “Hyung, hyung, can I—”

He’s gotten so polite, and it only makes everything hotter. All the more satisfying to tut and remove his hands, leaving Beomgyu to groan and bite his lip, scowling as his hips buck up, searching for friction he won’t get. “ _Please_ ,” he breathes, and Yeonjun shakes his head.

“I thought I taught you to be more patient,” he says, disappointed.

Beomgyu’s cock bobs against his stomach, wet and red and shiny with lube and pre-cum. “”M sorry,” he breathes, clearly trying to relax.

With his clean hand, Yeonjun reaches up to cup his jaw, pulling his head back for a kiss. Beomgyu is already panting into his mouth when he thumbs at the tip of his cock again. It’s far too soon for him to collect himself, but Yeonjun doesn’t care.

It’s _exhilarating_ , forcing Beomgyu to keep up with his pace as the younger boy falls apart, hips twitching up and hands holding Yeonjun’s legs like his life depends on it. Yeonjun takes the time to tease him even as he moves quickly, licking into Beomgyu’s mouth as he pinches the tip of his cock with his thumb and forefinger just to watch a bead of pre-cum squeeze out, Beomgyu gasping in response.

The room is already so hot, and Yeonjun is dazed with the want to ruin the younger boy. He reaches his second peak even faster than the first—dazedly moaning when Yeonjun sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, hand flying up to grab Yeonjun’s wrist like he doesn’t want him to pull away, even though he knows he will.

“Hyungie,” Beomgyu chokes out when Yeonjun lets go of his cock. “Hyung, c’mon, _please_.”

Yeonjun ignores him in favor of whispering praises into his ear, tugging lighty on his earlobe with the barest brush of teeth to watch Beomgyu’s cock twitch.

He slips his fingers into Beomgyu’s mouth the third time around, going slow this time so that Beomgyu finds a rhythm with his own hips, rolling them up in time with the movement of Yeonjun’s hand. The third time Yeonjun lets go, drool slips out of the corner of Beomgyu’s mouth, and Yeonjun can’t help but lick it away as he lets out muffled little sobs around his fingers, still trying to suck on them obediently.

“There we go,” Yeonjun whispers, once Beomgyu melts back against him, skin feverish and the tip of his leaking cock a deep red. “Can I keep going?”

Beomgyu lets out a pained moan when Yeonjun trails a finger lightly up the underside of his cock, giggling when it twitches up underneath him and then stays there, as if begging for contact.

The fourth time is _gorgeous_ to watch in the reflection of the mirror. Beomgyu is set off by the slightest contact by now already, shaking and arching against him when Yeonjun so much as thumbs over the tip. When Yeonjun tightens his fist around the base of his cock and then drags upwards, slowly, Beomgyu gasps and moans and then shakes his head quickly, his hand coming up to push weakly at Yeonjun's wrist as he mutters something incomprehensible around Yeonjun's fingers.

“Say that again?” Yeonjun whispers, keeping his voice light and condescending in a way that he knows makes Beomgyu extra needy. “Couldn't hear you, pup.”

He slips his fingers out of his mouth but continues his ministrations, reaching down with the hand now wet with Beomgyu’s spit to thumb at a pert nipple, and _then_ he hears it—“Gonna cum,” Beomgyu says with a strained groan. “Please, please, stop moving—“

Yeonjun lets out a pleased hum and then lifts his hand up and away, smiling when Beomgyu sobs and leans back against his chest again. “Shh, I got you,” He says, cooing as Beomgyu breathes heavily. “You’re so cute like this. Why’d you tell me to stop, baby? Don’t you want to cum?”

“ _Hng_ , yes, b-but,” Beomgyu stutters, “you… you didn’t say I could.” 

Fondness bubbles in Yeonjun’s chest as he kisses his cheek, noting the shine to his eyes and the tears clinging to his long lashes as he squeezes his eyes shut again. “Such a good pet,” he murmurs, and Beomgyu makes a low, quiet noise. “You’re patient enough to let me have my fun with you, yes?”

“I am,” Beomgyu breathes.

“And you’re always so needy for me, aren’t you?” Yeonjun continues.

“Yes,” Beomgyu whimpers, body taut with anticipation as Yeonjun grabs the lube again and drips it over the fingers of his other hand. “I am, I always am.”

“And you’re comfortable?” Yeonjun says, just to make sure. “You know your safe word, baby?”

“Soulmate,” Beomgyu replies obediently. His gaze is glassy as he looks in the mirror, making eye contact with Yeonjun, who offers him a sweet smile with dark eyes. “B-but I don’t need to use it right now, hyung.”

“Mm, good,” Yeonjun whispers. “I’m going to continue now, okay?”

Beomgyu settles back against his chest again, making himself comfortable. “M’kay.”

He’s relaxed, but still tenses up when Yeonjun drops the hand slick with lube down between his legs. He has to hold one of Beomgyu’s thighs open when he wastes no time teasing at his entrance with his middle finger, because the younger boy gasps and tries to close his legs almost immediately. “We can’t have that,” he murmurs. “Be a good pup, baby.”

Beomgyu makes a mindless little noise when Yeonjun pushes in slowly, slowly, silently pleased to find he’s already a little loose. “What, did you play with yourself earlier?” He says in a mocking tone. 

“Mm—I… I did,” Beomgyu whispers weakly, clenching around Yeonjun’s finger before he remembers to relax again. “O-only a little bit.”

The mental image of Beomgyu fingering himself frustratedly, sweatpants around his ankle and shirt pulled up and between his cute little teeth, makes Yeonjun’s cock throb insistently. “Cute,” he mutters, trying not to lose it over how hot and tight Beomgyu is. He’s aware his praises are getting generic and repetitive by now, but Beomgyu doesn’t seem to care that he’s out of his mind already too, so he doesn’t think much of it in favor of moving his free hand back to Beomgyu’s cock, gripping it loosely.

“ _Ngh,_ ” is Beomgyu’s immediate response.

Yeonjun can’t help his laugh. “No words left, pup?”

Beomgyu’s thighs shake with what Yeonjun knows is the urge to close them around Yeonjun’s hands, but he keeps them open obediently. Yeonjun hooks his ankles over Beomgyu’s anyway, relishing in how submissiveness seems to radiate from the younger boy. The younger boy is gripping his legs so hard that he can already visualize the telltale, soon-to-be bruises on his thighs under his sweatpants, but Yeonjun refuses to slow down, jerking Beomgyu’s cock with renewed fervor as he slips another finger inside him. When he scissors them open, Beomgyu whines, “Hyung, ‘m close—”

“Not yet, baby,” Yeonjun says, pushing his fingers into the knuckle and then leaving them there as he removes his hand. Tears roll down Beomgyu’s cheeks this time and he looks—broken, desperate in a way that makes something inside Yeonjun brighten with the need to take him apart all the way, until Beomgyu can’t even think.

The sixth time is the fastest yet. Yeonjun doesn’t even touch his cock this time, kneading his hand into Beomgyu’s thigh as he continues fingering him open. He nudges the pads of his fingers against Beomgyu’s prostate and the younger boy groans, cock jerking hard as a singular drop of cum leaks out.

“Did I almost get you there?” Yeonjun laughs as Beomgyu shakes his head rapidly, whimpering as his hips stutter. “What do you want, baby? You think you can take one more?”

He slips his fingers out, and Beomgyu hiccups out a shattered-sounding sob as Yeonjun drips more lube over his fingers. “N-no, hyung, no more. _Please_.”

“Mm, then what do you want?” Yeonjun asks.

Beomgyu takes some time to compose himself, reaching up to wipe his tears away while Yeonjun holds him close. After a moment he opens his eyes blearily and asks, “I can—I can have what I want?”

“On my own time, yes,” Yeonjun says.

“Want you to fuck me,” Beomgyu breathes almost immediately.

“Maybe I’ll consider that,” Yeonjun murmurs, trying to act composed and not like his only instinct right now is to fuck the younger boy senseless. “Since you’ve been such a good boy.”

He fingers Beomgyu open slowly, only touching his cock at the tip with the barest brush of fingers to keep him on edge. Just once, he tugs his cock, and Beomgyu’s low whine is gorgeous. There’s something so beautiful about the way he looks right now, ruined but still desperate, the stress previously visible on his face now gone.

He leans down to kiss his neck sweetly as he brushes his fingers along his prostate, and Beomgyu’s hand comes up to cradle the back of his head, keeping him there as he writhes underneath him.

“ _Please_ , hyung,” Beomgyu sobs. “Please I’ve been good. I wanna—I want you, please.”

And Yeonjun gives in.

Beomgyu is pliant, letting Yeonjun manhandle him so that he’s on his elbows and knees over the soft rug and the towel draped over it. Just because he can, Yeonjun reaches out to tangle his fingers in the younger boy’s hair and _tugs_. Beomgyu whimpers but obeys, following him until he’s looking at himself in the mirror. “So pretty, aren’t you?” He coos, knowing Beomgyu won’t have a proper response. “Should fuck your mouth next time, baby, how does that sound?”

Beomgyu’s mouth opens instinctively and Yeonjun giggles as he licks his lips. “Yes please,” he mutters.

Yeonjun wastes no time, eyes raking over Beomgyu’s figure as he pulls his sweatpants off and tugs his sweater up and over his head. Beomgyu’s hole is inviting, loosened and slick, and Yeonjun is tempted to get a taste. Beomgyu’s thighs always get shaky in the cutest way whenever Yeonjun eats him out, cock bobbing and leaking as he fails to muffle his high-pitched whines.

But Yeonjun has reached the last shreds of his patience and decides to save it for another day. Instead he grabs the lube and slicks up his cock, hissing at the contact after staving off the arousal for so long. He lines the tip up with Beomgyu’s hole and says, “I’m gonna take care of you now, okay, pup?”

“Thank you,” Beomgyu whispers.

Yeonjun takes his time pushing in, gritting his teeth against how nice Beomgyu feels around his cock. Beomgyu whimpers but somehow doesn’t drop his head, still being good, and when Yeonjun is all the way in he moans, tearing up again. “You’re so big,” he pants, and then he clenches around him when Yeonjun’s cock throbs in response.

“Does it hurt?” Yeonjun asks. He hopes the shake in his voice isn’t too obvious as he tries to stay still, giving Beomgyu time to adjust.

“No, not really,” Beomgyu replies weakly. “I like it.”

The soft part of Yeonjun wishes Beomgyu were on his back, so he could kiss him.

He sets a brutal pace from the beginning anyway, knowing they both just want to cum at this point. Beomgyu chokes on a moan when Yeonjun grips his hips tightly, crying out when he realizes Yeonjun isn’t going to slow down. “Yeonjun hyung,” he says brokenly, knees spreading wide as he clutches the rug for dear life.

“Look at you, baby,” Yeonjun brerathes. In the mirror, he looks almost crazed with desire, cheeks flushed a deep read and eyes dark as he stares at Beomgyu hungrily. No wonder Beomgyu likes eye contact during sex as much as he does, even if it’s difficult—the first time around, Yeonjun had to grip his chin as he was fucking into him, Beomgyu’s eyes teary as he said _Hyung, please, you feel so good_. ”You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Thank you, thank you, _hyung_ ,” Beomgyu cries, and Yeonjun buries himself inside all the way as he pulls the younger boy up by his shoulders so that they’re back-to-back again, Beomgyu’s hands curled into fists over his knees. “ _Ah_ , this is—this is good, I like it like this—”

“I know you do,” Yeonjun says, transfixed on the sight of Beomgyu’s head tilted back, drooling a little as Yeonjun starts fucking into him again. “Mm, I should put you in a collar sometime, how does that sound? Tugging you around while I fuck you?”

When he grips Beomgyu’s cock, the younger boy melts and tries to sink into his earlier position, Yeonjun’s hand tangled into his hair the only thing keeping him upright. Suspended like this, Beomgyu looks _unreal_ , so fucking perfect and _good_ , and Yeonjun—he groans when he clenches around him, already close.

Beomgyu whispers, “I’m gonna cum,” and this time, Yeonjun lets him.

The sight is so ethereal that he can’t look away. Beomgyu is one of the only people, Yeonjun thinks, who can pull off a pretty orgasm face, biting his red, slick lips before they open around a hoarse sob. His eyebrows pinch together and his eyes squeeze shut and he clenches so tight around Yeonjun that he can’t do much more than stay there, stroking his cock and watching as white splatters over his chest.

“Beautiful,” he breathes. He knows Beomgyu isn’t really listening but can’t find it in him to care.

Yeonjun lets him sink down onto the ground after he’s done, the younger boy letting out soft, mindless overstimulated noises as he chases his own release. “Hurts,” he gasps, and Yeonjun is about to stop when he adds, “B-but don't slow down, hyung, I like it.”

That tightens the coil in Yeonjun’s gut even harder than before, and he grits his teeth. “Slut,” he hisses, overwhelmed when Beomgyu responds by spreading his legs even further. “G-gonna cum—“

“In me, hyung,” Beomgyu whimpers so _cutely_ in a tone of voice that would sound innocent in any other context, and Yeonjun buries himself as deep as he can go as he cums, groaning and leaning over to mouth at Beomgyu’s neck, licking up the sweat there.

The thing about edging—and dominating in general, he thinks—is that it is deceptive about how much energy it really takes out of a person. One moment Yeonjun feels on top of the word with a pretty boy, fucked-out and begging underneath him, and the next he feels boneless and exhausted as he pulls out of Beomgyu slowly.

Beomgyu lets out a pained whimper when Yeonjun pushes his fingers inside, quietly smug at how used he looks. “ _Ah_ , no, not there,” he whispers as Yeonjun presses into his prostate harsher than necessary, his thighs shaking again.

Yeonjun laughs fondly. “I’ll be gentle, sweetheart,” he says, still transfixed at how his cum is leaking out of him. Impulsively, he swipes at a fat droplet rolling down to the underside of his balls and reaches around, smiling when Beomgyu’s lips part obediently. They hold eye contact as he licks his finger clean, and as dirty as the action itself is… Yeonjun feels something stumble in his chest.

He takes his time cleaning up, promising a hot shower even as Beomgyu whines and asks to go straight to bed, because of _course_ his baby is the sleepy-after-sex type. At one point, as he’s wiping him down, Beomgyu pulls him in for a slow, drowsy kiss that has heat rolling over Yeonjun’s skin, and when he pulls away, Yeonjun searches his face and whispers, “Are you… is everything good?”

“It was just an off day. I'm fine. Better now,” Beomgyu murmurs. His eyes are still glazed over, and Yeonjun knows he’s going to be in that fragile in-between for while yet. “‘M glad you’re always there for me, hyung.”

Yeonjun smiles. “I do it willingly.”

“Mm, yeah,” Beomgyu sighs, shivering when Yeonjun settles his hands on his waist. “You’re super good at it, too. Plus you get me as a reward, right?”

Yeonjun snorts, and then Beomgyu laughs, and he’s laughing too. “Idiot,” he says fondly.

And maybe he loves him, but that’s for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> [sweats] haha wow how the fuck did it get so soft there at the end it's not like i am also in love with both choi beomgyu and choi yeonjun or anything,
> 
> thank you so much for reading this far, if you hit the end! and again—positive feedback is always appreciated. show your authors some love and serotonin please ♡
> 
> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/plutoghosts) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/piscesgyu)!


End file.
